


300 years ago

by SelfService



Series: Past to Present [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned around and looked at Heimdall and said "you are going to be a daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 years ago

Sister

          Loki’s Pov

Laying down next to Tony I turned on my side to face him. There were so few moments like this, where he just allowed himself to become still. Tony was always moving, always thinking. He never allowed himself to just relax. For how much he thought about there were a million other things he was trying to avoid thinking about. Looking up at his face his lips turned up in a soft smile. He never was one to fit into society’s role for him. He did what he want when he wanted to, that was Tony.

“You know I used to have a sister?” The words came out soft and whispered. I couldn't help but look at him for his reaction. His head turned quick to face me. His eyes were wide and full of surprise. Thor and I had recently gotten back on better terms but had a falling out last week. So fickle was our bond and trust in one another. I missed her, so much. She understood me and I her. Thor tried to understand but never could.

Last week was her birthday and Thor brought it up. He never understood what losing her meant. Of course he felt something but Thor had long ago lost touch with Darcinia. He did not understand why she always had to fight so much, why she couldn't just agree and do as she was told. He could never understand why she wanted to learn to fight or why she wanted to read or why she studied politics. He could never understand how his mother could allow her daughter to run ramped and wild. He was always trying to tame her and force upon her things she did not want.

“Her name was Darcinia” Tony’s face twitched and did a spastic twitching dance. A burst of laughter came from his mouth.

“Yah she didn't like it either. She said that if she ever had a child she would name her Darcy because it was it was gentle yet fierce.”

“Yeah I’m sure the warriors would quiver in fear at the mention of Darcy.” Chucking I can almost picture it. Focusing back on Tony I couldn't help but smile a little.

“You would have liked her. She was blunt and painfully honest. She loved to engineer things to help our army in battle as well as in everyday life. She loved to practice magic. She was almost better at it than me. She knew how to fight with a sword. Our father trained with her a couple times. He loved her.” Having faced away from Tony to look at the stars I looked back at him.

“He loved her more than he loved Thor and I. She was a daddy’s little girl. Our mother loved her but I think Darcinia was a little too much for her. They were good together but they were never as close as Darcinia was to Odin. Mother was closest to me out of everyone and I think Thor was a little jealous after a while. He met his warriors whatever and created a family from them. Don’t get me wrong father loved Thor and so did mother but… in my opinion because he didn't hold their full attention and love he didn't want any of it. He wanted all or nothing. So he found a place where he could get that.” Looking back up at the sky I could help but think of Heimdall.

“She was the one who knew me best and I her.” A hand came up to my face and a thumb swiped away the tears that had slipped from my eyes. I couldn't look at him.

“What happened to her?” My breath came out my throat in a whine and more tears slipped down my face and into my ear. Trying to remember everything that day was easy. I could picture it like it had just happened that morning.

“ It was about 300 years ago. Darcinia had fallen in love with a man that was never allowed such a luxury. He believed that he was created to do one thing, and that was to do his job. His job was important, too important for distractions. But she visited him all the time. She was blunt and honest and she grew under his skin. He had long had affection for her but had crushed it, but she got to him. Odin found out and well he went ballistic. They had wanted to get married and _live happily ever after_. Mother was all for the idea. The man was one who she knew would respect her daughter and allow her to be who she was. Mother knew that they were meant to be, she tried to convince Odin but he would have none of it.” Swallowing, my mouth was dry and pasty. Looking up to try to stop the stinging and pounding behind my eyes and laid quietly. Tony I could see through my peripheral was staring at me and his eyes had a shine to them.

“She was pissed and mad and she was shouting. She never screamed like that before. Her eyes almost seemed manic. She was losing it fast. The man she loved could do nothing. The king had spoken and that was that, but Darcinia would have none of it. But then she went calm and she went so calm it was scary. She had been ranting at Odin for hours already, but she simply stopped.” I couldn't help but smile as I remember what happened next.

“She just stopped and said I’m pregnant and Heimdall is the father. To be honest I don’t know who looked more shocked Heimdall or Odin. The whole room went still.. I remember she turned around and looked at Heimdall and said you are going to be a daddy. I swear he fainted and for a man so dark he turned so pale. My mother even called for the healers.” Laughter came from us both.

“Oh man. Odin just sat there with nothing else to say. Never had someone been able to hush him up like that. But at last it was too good to happen. Odin was mad, which is understandable. His little baby who he thought was pure was no longer so. Any father would be angry, but he couldn't let it go. He banished Heimdall to the planetarium where the bifrost is and only allowed him to stay there. They built him a house and he was never allowed to come to our home or anywhere near it. They were not allowed to see each other at all.” Remembering how she looked after a week.

“She was just wasting away. She didn't talk she barely slept/ She was always pacing back and forth mumbling to herself as she rubbed her stomach. The healer warned us that with the state that she was in that her body was going to abort the baby. Odin feeling betrayed was about to allow Heimdall to see her and lift all the bans that he had put but Thor convinced him not to. Thor said that they went behind Odin’s back and a whole bunch of other stuff.” Anger went through my body I couldn't help but clench my fists.

“Odin the next day was forced to let Heimdall see Darcinia. Heimdall had forced his way into the palace and nearly took Odin’s head off. That was a wonderful day indeed. She was so happy and you could tell that Heimdall was happy.” It was quiet for a while.

“Somehow we had missed the traitor in our midst and they decided that it was then that Jotunheim would strike back. They were angry about the war a long time ago that they were still trying to heal from. They had nothing. The people were starving and depressed and half insane with madness because of the bleakness of their life. They wanted what was rightfully theirs. Odin the stubborn fool that he was had decided that it would be in Asgard’s best interest to keep it. They stormed through the bifrost and war began. Asgard was unprepared and going crazy to arm themselves. We fought long and hard but in the end they took Darcinia. They wanted the casket back in return for Darcinia.” Taking in a deep breath.

“But he said no.” How he could say no to his own skin and blood. To allow Jotunheim to have the next generation of royal for a casket that would give food and happiness to them. All they wanted was to be able to eat and start over. They just wanted to start over.

“After about a month all communications stopped and Heimdall who had never left the observatory stopped looking. We knew it was over when you could hear the sobs from that man. A man who had not even cried when just a babe. A man who had lived for longer than Odin and was the greatest warrior. He was a man who just slipped to the ground as if he had no bones in his body. He who was a man of few words was a man of none. He never came back to the palace he never associated himself with anyone. He just stayed there and watched the stars, shutting himself off.” Looking up into the stars I wondered if he was watching. I wonder if he could even stand to hear the sound of her name.

“I’m sorry.” Looking into Tony’s face I could see his emotions switching back and forth. Sadness, anger, confusion, disbelief and so many more.

“We had a funeral for her. Odin did not even attend and Thor came drunk. He ruined everything. Even in death she could not rest.”

Tony’s arms wrapped around me pulling my head onto his chest, allowing me to curl myself around him. I would do anything for him, he was my love. At first we were both inadequate with learning to love and show it. We both were stubborn and butted heads all the time, but we were perfect together. I could not imagine myself any happier than I am now.

Looking up at the night sky I saw a flash of light. In a blink of an eye everything changed.

Looking around my eyes met with a set of golden ones.

“Heimdall?”

“She has found me Loki. She has found me.” Heimdall’s face was full of such emotion that to be honest I was in awe. Never had I seen him as a person, never had he been seen as human but as a monotonous thing.

“Who found you?” Just then there was a pitter patter of heavy footsteps. Then peeking out from the armor around Heimdall’s legs was a small child. Her hair was a long and black with lots of curls. Her skin was a light brown which could be considered tan. Her eyes were blue. Her face I would notice anywhere.

“Darcinia?” Looking at Heimdall I couldn't even form a question.

“Oh shit.” Tony was on the floor beside me looking a little ill.

“Loki I would like for you to meet your niece and my daughter Darcy Odinson.

Oh shit was right.

 


End file.
